Evil Love
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: This is a Anti Cosmo and HP yaoi story, but it doesn't get yaoi until chapter 10. Anti Cosmo has plan to take over the universe, his plan involves the Anti Fairies working with the Pixies, the Pixies agree to work with the Anti Fairies and the Anti Fairies agree to work with the Pixies.
1. Chapter 1

An Anti Cosmo and HP yaoi story

Evil love

Chapter 1: Beginning

Anti Cosmo was home in his castle in the room where he and his fellow Anti Fairies have their talks, Anti Wanda was upstairs doing who knows what, and Foop was out probably trying to destroy Poof, as usual. Anti Cosmo was thinking of ways to destroy the Earth, he thought about working with the Pixies, since they wanted world domination too, but that might be a bad idea, the Pixie didn't really care for Anti Fairies, yes he knew that he and HP were somewhat pals, but yet the others don't like the Pixies and the other Pixies didn't like his fellow Anti Fairies, but yet if the Pixies did work with him and his Anti Fairies, taking over the universe could be easier, but they'd have to deal with some distractions, first off, how would Anti Cosmo even get out of Anti Fairy World to have a chance to talk about this idea with the Pixies, second, Jorgen would be after him in a second so, he'd have to take care of him before they began his plan, third, Timothy and his fairies are pretty much always the ones to stop his plans, so in order for this plan to be a success, he'd have to take Turner and his faires out for good, fourth, if the Pixies betray him, which is very likely, what would he need to do for a way to show them to not betray him, this is not easy. Anti Cosmo sighed, punched the table and said, "This job is not easy, how can we take over the universe, if we can't even find allys..." Anti Wanda came downstairs and said, "I heard ya punchin' tha table, is somethin' wrong?" Anti Cosmo sighed and said, "Yes, my beloveded Anti Wanda. I've thinking of a plan to taking over the universe, but it includes working with the Pixies, but how can we even contact them, I barely remember where Pixie world is..." Anti Wanda says, "Ain't we got their number?" Anti Cosmo smacks his forehead and says, "Of course, I cannot believe I forgot. Thank you my dimwit damsel." Anti Wanda says, "Anytime, by tha way, when's our son comin' home?" Anti Cosmo shrugs and says, "Like he'd tell me, he doesn't even trust me, even though I am his father.." Anti Wanda says, "Oh yeah, he don't trust ya, but the rest of us trust ya, hun." Anti Cosmo says, "I know you all do, I wonder why Foop doesn't trust me..."

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

An Anti Cosmo and HP Yaoi Story

Evil Love

Chapter 2: Contacting the Pixies

Foop appeared and said, "Hello mother, father, I'll be going to my room..." Anti Wanda says, "Son, why don't ya trust your father?" Foop said, "It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't need to be told what to do, I'm much more evil than father is anyways..." Anti Cosmo said, "You know that you're still our son, and you must listen to us until you are at least 15, right?" Foop growls and says, "Yeah yeah, I know, but I can do what I want!" Foop then goes to his room, Anti Wanda says, "I'll talk to him, you just need to worry about that plan of yours." Anti Cosmo says, "Yeah, just make sure to tell him that we maybe working with the Pixies." Anti Wanda nods and goes up to Foop's room. Anti Cosmo goes over to the phone and dials the Pixies number into it. After a few moments, HP answers the phone and says, "Hello, this HP Head Pixie, what can I do for you?" Anti Cosmo said, "Ah hello again, HP, been some time since we last seen each other, I just thought of a plan to take over the universe, it involves my Anti Fairies working with your Pixies, would you be interested in working with us Anti Fairies?" HP says, "I don't know, my Pixies don't exactly trust your Anti Fairies.." Anti Cosmo says, "I'd really appreciate it if your Pixies and my Anti Fairies team up, besides, if we do team up, it'll be double the trouble." HP says, "Well that's a fact, so I guess I can talk my Pixies into teaming up with your Anti Fairies." Anti Cosmo says, "Fantastic, I'll talk to my Anti Fairies, getting past Jorgen will be the first step, once that's done, we can take care of Timothy and his fairies since they're always the ones to foil our plans." HP said, "Yes, but I might have a way to deal with Timmy and his fairies." Anti Cosmo says, "Great, well I'll go talk to my Anti Fairies now, so I'll call you back soon, okay?" HP said, "Sure, I'll go talk to my Pixies now." Anti Cosmo says, "Ta." Anti Cosmo then hangs up and says, "Convincing the others will be difficult."

Note: The story won't become yaoi until chapter 10

To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

An Anti Cosmo and HP Yaoi Story

Evil Love

Chapter 3: Convincing the Anti Fairies

Anti Cosmo pushed a button and after a few minutes every Anti Fairy appeared and Anti Cosmo said, "My fellow Anti Fairies, I have news, I've come up with a plan to take over the universe, it will involve us Anti Fairies teaming up with the Pixies." Anti Cupid said, "But we don't trust them, they're totally untrustworthy!" Anti Jorgen said, "Aren't we more powerful than those Pixies?" Anti Cosmo said, "We may be more powerful than them, but their much more experienced with Timothy than us, we'll need their help to take over to the universe." Anti Wanda and Foop came downstairs, and Anti Wanda said, "Foop'll be glad to help us take over the world, won't you, Foop?" Foop sighed and said, "Yes." Anti Cosmo said, "We're going to work with Pixies alright, everyone?" All the Anti Fairies nod. Anti Cosmo says, "Great, now everyone get some rest, we're going to leave tomorrow morning." All the Anti Fairies except Anti Wanda, Foop and Anti Cosmo leave. Foop and Anti Wanda head upstairs, and Anti Cosmo goes over to the phone and dials the Pixies number into it. After a minute HP answered and said, "Hello AC, my Pixies have agreed to work with your Anti Fairies, have your Anti Fairies agreed to work with my Pixies?" Anti Cosmo says, "Of course, it wasn't that hard actually." HP says, "So when we going start your plan, AC?" Anti Cosmo said, "Tomorrow morning." HP said, "Aright, well see you then, okay?" Anti Cosmo said, "Of course." He then hung up.

To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

An Anti Cosmo and HP Yaoi Story

Evil Love

Chapter 4: Anti Cosmo's Evil Plan Part 1

The next morning, Anti Cosmo woke up, and said, "Ah yes, time to take over the universe!" Anti Cosmo woke Anti Wanda up and said, "My beloveded Anti Wanda, time to take over the universe, will you wake Foop? I got to go and call HP!" Anti Wanda nodded and "Anti-poofed" into Foop's room. Anti Cosmo then "Anti-poofed" downstairs, and went over to the phone and dialed the Pixies number into it. After about a minute, HP answered, yawned, then said, "This is HP Head Pixie, how may I help you?" Anti Cosmo says, "Morning HP. This is Anti Cosmo, ready to get started with my plan to take over the universe?" HP said, "AC, could we get started in a few hours? My Pixies don't like working in the early morning, can we start at 10 AM?" Anti Cosmo says, "The sooner we start the easier it'll be to deal with Jorgen, you should know this!" HP says, "Alright, alright, I get it, you just want to get this over with so you and your Anti Fairies can make me and my Pixies your slaves or something, is that it?" Anti Cosmo says, "Why would we even need slaves? It's you and your Pixies, that I'm worried about." HP says, "Why is that?" Anti Cosmo says, "Well you and your Pixies are well known for betraying people. I'm worried about you and your Pixies betraying me and my Anti Fairies!" HP says, "What would we gain from betraying you and your Anti Fairies, you and your Anti Fairies aren't that easy to manipulate, unlike most people." Anti Cosmo says, "That's true. Anyways, wake your Pixies up, and get over to Anti Fairy World, I'm not risking getting caught, before we even begin my master plan." Anti Cosmo laughs evilly, HP says, "Alright, I'll be over there in about 10 minutes." Anti Cosmo says, "Alright." HP then hangs up.

To be continued. 


End file.
